Sonic Hits The Smash Tournament
by TailsTheFox31
Summary: Sonic Hits SSB! Hiw did it happen? We all wanted him in but...how did he GET in? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My second fic! May be less short than my first one! Maybe, I am not sure. Probably not...My later fics will be though! So before everyone was a Smasher, they had a life, right? And how did they know? Did they just say *I wanna Brawl* and do it? Just barge onto the stage and start fighting? NO! Sonic did that after watching his target beat Classic 100 times. Or he just came because he wanted to be the hero who beat Tabuu even though he did nothing the entire time! It is dumb! My computer still has no good commas but-, Jeez!

Anyway, enjoy this!

Here I go-

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Sonic, Mario, Samus, Captain Falcon, Fox, Wario, Any Pokemon, or anyone else. My OCs are S.O.B. (Sonical Automaking Buddy) PikaPunk, or Milly Messanger.

P.S. can you find my reference to Mortal Combat? It comes early!

Sonic was just relaxing on Angel Island. Meanwhile, (angle music) the Brawlers had been... (rampage music) -not from game Rampage. Just normal rampage music- The brawlers had been smashing, attacking each other brutally, jumping on the heads of each other, turning on allies for Smash Balls, and at that point, big red Japanese letters went over each of their heads spelling out: *FINISH HIM!* Each brawler flew to their opponents. *When did you guys learn to fly?* I asked. *STOP! You used that bit in your first fic!* *Thanks for warning me Link!* *Your doing it!* *Sorry, bye!* La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! *No! Idiot! We still need a narrator! Why not sell TailsTheFox31 for... Shigeru Miyamoto!* *HA! He is not in this story! I will narrate.* So anyway they flew to their opponents, put them in head locks and knocked them out. R.O.B.s then got them to safety. (PokePark theme) I am Milly. Milly Messanger! La, la, la, la, la, LA! So what did you want me for?* said Milly, walking into an office. Mario, Link, and Donkey Kong had been their. *I told you a Shigeru Miyamoto reference, all his characters here,* said Link. *Hey nothing happening!* *TYPE! I got stories to be! OCs to meet!* *Milly,* said Mario, *You need to bring this R.O.B. to Mobius.*OKAY!* (more PokePark theme) *this will be a snap!* (Metal Gear Solid: Yell Dead Cell theme) *OH MY GOD!* yelled Milly. *WHA!* she screamed, falling. *No! NO! I HAVE A DUTY! I WILL NOT GIVE UP!* (Yell Dead Cell fades) *YES, A DUTY!* *Waffu! Yohey!* said a simple Yoshi, who was pacing by. Translation: HA! You said DUTY! !* Yoshi trotted away. Milly threw a letter at him. *GIVE THAT TO HERO-YOSHI!* *Where was I...OH YEAH! A DUTY! A DUTY TO BRING THIS LETTER TO MOBIUS!* (Legend of Zelda theme) *BECAUSE I WHAAAAAAAAA!* yelled Milly tripping on a rock. (Brinstar/TallonIV theme) Milly had ran in like she had no real fears! She just ran like the wind! *WHA-HOO!* Milly ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran! *THAT IS IT! ANGLE ISLAND! BOO-YAH!* said Milly running to the shore. BOOM! A big creature came and attacked! *Ah snap!* said Milly. It was about to kill her when... *SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Yeeee-eeeeees!* *Hi!* said Sonic. *POW!* *Why do you say that?* asked Milly. *POW!* said Sonic, Spin dashing the beast. *YOU!* said Milly. *YOU ARE A SMASHER!* *W-What?*

That is the chapter! Hope it kicked butt! Reply and my next chapter will be less long, warning you now


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Sorry I took so long. Well, I put some references in this. See if you can find 'em! Answers at end.

Millie. Yes, that's the name. Don't ware it out. Uh-huh! That's m-m-m-m-m-ME! Mi-Mi-Mi-Millie-Millie Messanger! WHAT!

"Jeez! I get it!" said Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic and Millie had been walking back to Smash City. "So! How do I join? Do I gota listen to that much political babble?" asked the hedgehog. "No. No. No. No. No. No..." Sorry, I just zoned out. "No. You don't. Just gotta complete a Classic Challenge."

Little did they know Sonic already had! But not yet! Sonic had completed the challenge in the past, but not yet. Make sence? That was a Reference to Sonic In Melee and Sonic In Brawl.

"Okay! I'm up for it! Let's go, Millie! Race you back?" said, said, said, and asked Sonic. "Deal! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet'ssssssssssssss...Gooooo-WAAAA!" Sonic had knocked Millie over before she finished saying "Go" with his speed.

Six seconds later, Sonic was at Smash City.

Twelve seconds later, Sonic was at Smash City with Millie on his back.

"Boy! YOU. ARE. FAST!" Sonic blushed.

Half an hour later, Sonic walked into Smash Tower (NO! THAT WASN'T A STOLEN NAME! THAT'S THE REAL NAME!) only to see a Squirtle watching an episode of Donkey Konga Bongo Lessons on Channel 64. "Squirt! Squirtle! Squirt! ~YAWN!~ Squirt? Soniurt! Squonic! Sony! Sony! Squirt! Squirt!"

The Squirtle raced towards Sonic, who frowned, pet it, got blasted by a Water Gun, SMILED, pet it, said "See? Happy face now!", and DIDN'T get blasted by a Water Gun. "I actually already know Mario, you know. I also know Kirby!" (I want a DDR Sonic Game to be made with a secret Kirby character, if you're wondering why I made up him knowing Kirby) Sonic looked at Millie.

Millie took him to Master Hand. "This is the Tom Nook of Smash Tower," she said.

At that same moment, Flicky flew in. He threw a message tucked in his beak onto Sonic's lap. The message read

"HEY! SONIC. IT'S AMY! IS IT TRUE? I HEARD YOU HAD BEEN INVITED TO BE A SMASHER! THAT'S SO AWESOME. WILL I STILL GET TO SEE YOU?

LOVE-(AND YOU DO TO)

AMY ROSE"

Five minutes later he got a message again, this one was very similiar only it was signed

"LOVE-

SALLY ACORN"

To his dismay he even got one signed

"LOVE (SUPRISED I SAID THAT?)

PRINCESS BLAZE THE CAT"

Sonic was shocked to see Blaze and Amy had both kissed the paper they wrote to him. Amy with pink lipstick. Blaze with purple. Sonic vowed to shread Amy's, and to think about shreading Blaze's. Then he hit himself for considering not shreading Blaze's.

Sonic followed Master Hand around until they hit NEWBIE DORM. Inside was Red, Wario (Believe it or not he's a Newbie!) Wolf, Link's Wind Waker Ocarina, Eggman, and Snake.

Eggman said "Got you now, hedgebrat!" Then the other Newbies attacked. "Thanks! Ya know, I coulda taken 'em...but...THANKS!" "That's what Newbies do! Help each other!" said Wind Waker Link, coming out of the Ocarina.

Link walked in, saw Wind Waker Link, and blacked out. "Uh oh!" said Wind Waker Link, "I messed up reality again!" With that, he blew up, along with the Ocarina. "Shoot." Sake looked at the shattered remains of the Ocarina, again saying "Shoot."

"HEY! Guys! Guys! So, where do I sleep?" asked an eager Sonic. "There," said Red, pointing to a hammok put together by a leaf and a few sticks. "We had been told that's what you used to sleep on." "Cool!" said the hedgehog.

"Wanna meet the others?" asked the Ocarina of Time. Hey! I needed a default Ocarina! "Sure! I meet...Link, Snake, Wolf, Red, Wario, Master Hand, Mario, Kirby, and...Squirtle!" said the hedgehog. After twenty minutes, Sonic zoomed back in looking like what most would call a "Blue Blur".

Next morning, Sonic woke up calmly. He walked into the hall, curious as to what the others do in the morning. He was attacked by every single Smasher! They all jumped into a group hug. They all got off and said "WELCOME! WELCOME SONIC TO (Fox said "Hey! I lost my script! What do we say next?") SMASH TOWA! WAZZUP! HOW YA DOIN'? YOU GONNA GET POWNED HERE! LIKE...LIKE A SMACK IN THE FACE! GORO! SEE YA AROUND!" At that moment, every single girl fighter swarmed Sonic. "I wish Amy was here! I could see her blow up with anger, and she could save me!"

That night, Sonic, Link, Kirby, Samus, Fox, and Mario trained. Everyone wanted to be friends with Sonic.

Next morning, Sonic decieded he couldn't procrastinate anymore. He had to take the Classic Challenge.


End file.
